Clued in
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Slowly, the Ghost crew gets clued in on what happens behind closed cabin doors until it no longer needs to be a secret. (This is slash. This shot does not tie in with my other series, Safe Here, and should in NO manner be considered part of it)


It was Hera who got clued in first. But then again she knew Kanan better then most on the ship, knew him by behavior and actions even if they had left that kind of relationship behind to keep a friendship.

But she could tell by the light lingering touches between the two, the secretive smiles exchanged or the closeness they kept. It should bother her, if only because of the age difference but perhaps in a war so big, it was good to find love even in strange places, who was she to judge for a shot at happiness. And Ezra was sixteen, growing up on the street had made him more mature then many his age, she could let them decide what was best for themselves.

The second one to get clued in was Zeb. It was kind of hard to hide from a nose as strong as his and they weren't exactly being as discreet as they thought. Beside, he shared a cabin with one of them even if said cabin mate snuck out of his bunk often enough.

He wasn't sure about humans and their need for companionship but he knew that some would frown on the age difference. But he hadn't seen either smile like that in a while, so if they wanted him to turn the other cheek, he could play the Lasat ignorant.

The third was Chopper, catching them in the act while the others were of the ship. Chopper was a mech, for him age didn't matter but he knew that the humans shared a bond because of who they were and what they could do. And he understood the concept of Ezra being young.

Yet watching that smile that bloomed across the youngest crew member's face when the Jedi buried his face into his neck was a bit hard to deny. "Though you said we shouldn't do that here?" Ezra hummed.

"The others are out and Choppers recharging." Kanan murmured, sliding his arms around the others waist and pulling him back against his chest. "Mmmn, you did steal my soap."

"Well it was that or steal Sabine's. But if you wanted me to smell like Sabine I'm sure I can oblige you." The padawan laughed at the little growl produced against his neck. "Oh you don't like that idea?" He teased, squirming as Kanan ran his fingers over his stomach.

"Hey!" He sniggered.

"Shh, Chopper might be recharging but he isn't deaf." Kanan straightened slowly, smirking at him before moving around Ezra to grab some kaf. "Meanie." Ezra grinned.

The mech weighed his options before rolling a bit back then making noises, rolling in clankering only to find Ezra sitting at the holo-projector and Kanan in the galley, several meters between the two. "Hey Chop, you all done up?" Ezra grinned at him, only the slightest traces of a flush in his cheeks.

The last to be clued in was Sabine. But by then she had her suspicions based on how Ezra would look at Kanan, the sparkle of blue amazement and care.

She hadn't known Kanan felt the same though, not until the platform where Ezra was providing distraction had been sprinting across had blown to pieces, the padawan sent first high up into the air with the debris and a yell of scared surprise.

Kanan had turned from the crates they had been getting up the ramp, moving before the yell even sounded through the air. The Jedi moved in a enhanced sprint, reaching his hand out towards his padawan, catching the young man in the air with the Force and pulling him in.

He came in to quick and crashed against Kanan, sending both to the ground. Ezra looked shaken but smiled at Kanan who holy stared back before grabbing the other by the face and pulling him into a searing kiss in front of everyone.

He only pulled back when Ezra's hands covered his own. "You scare me like that EVER again and I will tan your hide during training." He swore.

"Oh, like you don't tan my hide during training anyway." Ezra laughed shakily before yelping as a blaster shot impacted near their legs, eyes shooting across the bridge to where the pirates who had horded medical supplies were trapped thanks to their own trap blowing the platform up. "We need to go." He jumped up, dragging Kanan to his feet with him as they ran towards the Phantom ramp where Zeb and Sabine was waiting on them, dodging blaster shots as they moved.

They collapsed into the seats of the Phantom as Sabine took the controls, flying them away with the medical supplies they managed to pick up, enough to help several people and resupply their own stuff at the same time.

Ezra breathed out only to yelp as Kanan suddenly dragged him out of his seat and into his lap, the Jedi giving him a bone crushing hug. "Kanan I'm fine, really, it was just-"

"A blow up with a lot of debris and you're face is bleeding." Kanan finished for him, tilting the others head up to check on the scratches on his face. "These are gonna need cleaning." He grumbled quietly, gently brushing his thumb over the others cheek.

"Ahem." The two froze before looking up at Zeb who was watching them in amusment, leaning against the pilot chair from where Sabine was piloting.

"So, you two have something to tell us perhaps?" The Lasat crossed his arms over his chest, smirking more as Ezra turned bright red. "Something that could have been mentioned, oh I don't know, five or eight weeks ago or something?" He teased.

"Wait, they've been at it that long?" Sabine looked up at him quickly.

"Perhaps longer, that's just when I noticed." He shrugged.

"We...we were going to say something?" Ezra hesitated, feeling Kanan reaching out soothingly with his Force.

"Jedi's aren't really suppose to...do this. There are rules against forming attachments, connections were approved and encouraged but attachments were...frowned upon. Love connections more then anything was not something a Jedi was suppose to engage in." Kanan continued. "And certainly not with their padawans. Its not unheard of but if the Jedi order had still been around...well the chances of Ezra being expelled and me being forced to a far of planet if not outright retired would be big. And if they kept me...well..." He shrugged.

"But the Jedi order isn't around anymore." Ezra quickly covered, squeezing Kanan's hands. "And I'm old enough to decide what I want. I'm turning seventeen soon." He rolled his eyes.

"So you two..."

"We shared a bed but we haven't...I mean..." Kanan couldn't believe he was blushing.

Ezra however rolled his eyes. "He refuses to touch me sexually until I'm seventeen." He gave a loud huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh he'll kiss me but nope, not touch the me riling me up like a da-"

"Ezra!" Kanan flushed harder while Zeb laughed hard, shaking as he held onto the pilot seat.

"Well good on you for your morals mate." He grinned at the Jedi who looked a half second away from throttling the young man in his lap.

The Jedi sighed and looked at him. "I feel like a dirty old man most of the time."

"Gotta admit the age gap is a bit...big." Sabine said cautiously.

"Yeah well, I'm the one who wanted this. I'm the one who made the choice and I'm the one who kissed him first." Ezra grumbled. "And I am also the one this close to shoving my foot up his ass if I could for making me wait."

"...That does make it a bit better. And that Kanan is making you wait." Sabine rolled her shoulders while sniggering at Ezra's frustrated tone.

"What's wrong, things not moving fast enough for you?" The Lasat teased only to get a crude gesture in return from Ezra that got a laugh out of Zeb.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you handle it any better when he leaves me high, dry and harder then a banta-"

"I THINK I SHOULD CLEAN THOSE SCRATCHES." Kanan said loudly, did he even have anymore blood to go to his face!?

"More information then I really wanted to know Ezra." Sabine laughed as Zeb finally collapsed into a seat, cackling as Kanan started cleaning his padawan's face.

Ezra just shrugged before quietly settling to letting Kanan clean out the scratches and put bandages on from the medkit offered by a still laughing Zeb. His lips quirked into a small smile as he noticed how the flush was leaving the others face to be replaced by a softness that he had grown familiar to.

"...I'm so getting it in training aren't I?"

"Big time Ezra, big time."

* * *

Author note: Hmm, I'm still not sure about this. But I did up Ezra's age and mentality in this compared to my other fics which makes me feel a bit better. And honestly I have heard of age differences a lot worse. Yes, I am trying to justify this to myself because while its hard to write I do kind of like the pairing. And there is also the added side of Ezra being a fictional character. Had this been real I would i no manner or shape condone it. But fiction can be anything so...yeah *shrugs* Just don't read if you don't like the idea I guess


End file.
